thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Michigan
Mich tends to be relatively aloof around her fellow agents, with a low tolerance for California's sense of humour, but despite her small size, she's a master with heavy weaponry. Personality “Michigan was clearly independent. She was fierce and clearly hated sarcasm. And bad jokes...Whose fault was it that the girl needed to lighten up?” Agent California's thoughts of Michigan when they first met. Michigan prefers to observe the interactions of her fellow agents rather than be the centre of attention. She is quiet and somewhat shy. Once Michigan feels comfortable she is more talkative Mich is also proud, as seen in her debut in Chapter 47: Call to Arms when she did not want to ask Agents Massachusetts and Virginia for help when she was lost. Later in the chapter, after a brief argument with Agent Minnesota, Mich had a hard time accepting she was partly to blame for the bad encounter and swallowed her pride to apologize to him. Agent Michigan is a no-nonsense woman. She frequently gets annoyed by Agent California's sarcasm and jokes, going so far as to insult him and threaten him on occasion. It isn't that she disapproves of humour, only that sometimes she feels seriousness is called for and ignored. Instilled from a young age, Michigan respects orders in the field. She carries out directives as is expected of her, despite her rebellious streak. If there is an order made that she does not agree with, Mich will point out any flaws in a plan and offer a suggestion. After this, if a ranking officer goes with the original order, she will leave and do what she thinks must be done instead. Relationships Since Mich likes to keep to herself more, she has a harder time than some making friends. She does, however, have relationships with other Freelancers. Massachusetts Mich respects Massa. Massa is kind to her, as with most others, and left a good impression on Mich. California She hates his bad jokes and sarcastic remarks. Often they are enough to enrage her and she makes no secret of it. There have been several times where she has insulted him over them. She also has been shown to care about him as a friend though. In the end of Chapter 48: Hidden Demons, Mich went to Cal after the training session with Agent Arkansas and tried to comfort him. Cal was the leader of Michigan's first simulation mission team. If he laid off on the humour and the occasional rages, Mich would find it easier to spend time in Cal's company. Their occasionally belligerent friendship progresses into a romantic relationship. Cal and Mich share a kiss in Chapter 89: Right Beside You, and in the original draft on FF.Net, Cal sits with her body in the medbay after she is pronounced dead, receiving her dossier and dog tags from the Director. In an updated and edited version Tuneless worked on, she and BrambleStar14 wrote a flashback scene for Finale that includes Michigan beginning to tell Cal about her past. Minnesota Sota and Mich had an argument early in their acquaintance, despite which they seem to get along fine. They have a hard time working together as a team, as evidenced in Chapter 41: Proven, but seem to get along better outside of the missions. After the MAC Incident, Sota was one of the few Mich seemed to trust, even under severe emotional stress. Arkansas She worked with Ark in her first simulation mission. Although the two did not socialize much outside of their missions, there was no sign of conflict between the two from destroyed homelands prior to Triestina's destruction. Though he kills her in cold blood while fleeing the Project, he didn't do so willingly. Georgia She worked with Georgia on her first simulation mission. Although the two seem to encounter each other mostly tangentially, as Michigan's aloof nature gives her less patience with Georgia's antics, an incident in the men's locker room suggests that were it not for Cal and Sota, the engineer might have been interested in striking up a much closer friendship with the blonde. Skills and Abilities Heavy Weapons The Project's very own heavy weapons specialist, Mich likes to use an M247L, or light machine gun. She excels in suppressive fire and can also utilize an assault rifle with great effect. Themes Losing Mich can't seem to catch a break with Project Freelancer. *Was one of the first locked up in Chapter 41: Proven's training session of all the rookies *Along with Cal, Ark and Georgia of Team B, Mich didn't last longer than Team A in their first simulation mission in Chapter 52: Protect the Base *Had a harder time in Chapter 55: Watch and Learn's simulation mission along with Cal, Sota and Maine *Is ranked 15 out of 16 as of Chapter 56: Catalyst *Was left behind instead of going on the real mission in Chapter 59: Splitting Up *Lost to Arkansas in Chapter 103: Finale Independence She likes to spend her time alone. Mich steers clear of the outgoing members of the Project, frequently avoiding large gatherings of the agents whenever possible. If that isn't possible, she'll sit on the edges and observe instead of getting involved in discussions. Trivia According to her author, Mich was never originally meant to make friends with her fellow agents, much less fall in love with Cal. This is because she was never meant to survive the events of Phase One. Tuneless always planned on killing her off to show the Freelancers are not invincible. Originally, she going to be named California, since Cal hadn't been approved yet. During the application process for the Freelancer Collaboration, her author made the typo "mich" instead of "much" in several instances. Later, TunelessLyric settled on Michigan because it is the nearest state to her hometown. The nickname of Mich stuck. Michigan is the fourth Freelancer to have their name revealed. Her full name is used for the first time in Chapter 103: Finale, in her POV section. No other agent is aware of her name until later. Her finale section is saved under the name Michigan Has Been Destroyed, which is a lyric in Jeff Williams's song "On Your Knees" from the RvB Season 9 soundtrack. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Heavy